Pneumatogen 1904
|period = 1904-1910s|issued = |manufacturer = O. Neupert Nachfolger}}The Pneumatogen 1906 is a rebreather intended for mine rescue purposes. Overview Unlike the that time very popular Dräger rebreathers these didn't contain an oxigen tank making them much simpler and lighter. The regenerating cartridges were filled with potassium superoxide, sodium superoxide (KO2, NaO2) and the following reaction generated oxigen: I. KNaO3+H2O=KOH+NaOH+O2 II. CO2+KOH+NaOH=NaKCO3+H2O III. CO2+KNaO3=NaKCO3+O2 Typ I. The first device in the Pneumatogen family. It can be worn on the chest connected to a jacket. The breathing bag - bladder, also connected to the jacket - is worn on the back and is connected to both regenerating cartridges (2 x 280g) with tubes. On top of both cartridges a hose was connected wich are led to the mouthpiece. The regenerating cartridges are surrounded by hole metal sheet to protecth them from physical damages and the user from their heat as the reactions in them are exotherm. There were devices with air circulating tube, it connected to the top of the cartridges and led to the bladder above the right shoulder. It was 4kg and could provide oxigen for 45 minutes. P 1904 Typ I ohne luftzirk.png|Typ I. without air circulation. P 1904 Typ I.png|Typ I. with air circulation. 2019-12-10.png|p1, p2, p: regenerating cartridges; a: mouthpiece; s: breathing tubes; t: bladder connection. Typ IIa. Updated variant with 3 regenerating cartridges but with the older 280g ones, otherwise it is the same as the Typ IIb. Typ IIb. It was designed in parallel with the Pneumatogen 1906 as the main goal was to improve the protection time. First it used the older 280g cartridges (Typ IIa.) but later it got the new 330g ones resulting in the Typ IIb. Like the Typ I. the whole device is attached to a jacket. The baldder is the same as on the Typ I. to which the 3 cartridges connected with tubes. However unlike other Pneumatogen devices it had a hand operated oxigen tank (12l oxigen at 120Atm.). The regenerating cartridges are surrounded by hole metal sheet to protecth them from physical damages and the user from their heat as the reactions in them are exotherm. The cartridges are connected to each other on the top as well where the breathing tubes are attached. Both ended in the same mouthpiece with nose clip. The whole device weights 9,80kg and costed 210 Marks, it costed and weights more thna the Typ I. but it provided oxigen for more than 1 hour. P 1904 Typ IIb..png|Typ IIb. without the protector metal sheet. P 1904 Typ IIb. or a..png|Typ IIb. External information The device was designed by Dr. Max Bamberger and Dr. Friedrich Böck in 1904 and was manufactured by O. Neupert Nachfolger in Wien. Interesting to note the designation system which is rather strange when the 1906 modell comes in. The devices in sequence: *Pneumatogen 1904 Typ I. *Pneumatogen 1906 Typ Ia. *Pneumatogen 1904 Typ IIa. *Pneumatogen 1904 Typ IIb. *Pneumatogen 1908 *Pneumatogen 1910 References *http://epa.oszk.hu/02100/02171/00179/pdf/EPA02171_Banya_1911_32.pdf *http://delibra.bg.polsl.pl/Content/10492/P-480_1906-1_AP21.pdf *http://delibra.bg.polsl.pl/Content/10602/P-480_Vol43_No16.pdf Category:Austria Category:Hungary Category:Industrial Mask Category:Rebreather Category:Pre-World War I Era Masks